Tchaikovsky
by St. Yukiona
Summary: No es como que algún instrumento en particular fuera su vocación, a él le gustaba el resultado de la unión de todos los instrumentos. Los de cuerdas, los de viento, la percusión. Siempre fue demasiado sensible a ese resultado, no a la música como tal, sino a las vibraciones que desatan las tormentas en su interior. Una tormenta qué Viktor es capaz de crear. [Victuuri] [Au Música]
1. Primer movimiento

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

Tchaikovsky

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primer movimiento.**

.

.

.

Una sinfonía es una composición del tipo musical que debe ser interpretada por orquestas, éstas utilizarán diferentes instrumentos de viento, de cuerdas y persecución según sea requerida para la pieza a interpretar. Es un elemento propio de la música clásica. La primera sinfonía puede rastrearse hasta el año 1730, y fue popular entre las clases más agraciadas económicamente hablando.

Con el pasar de los años se han vuelto piezas que no desmeritan el gusto conocer de aquellos con un desarrollo musical complejo, ganando arreglos y elementos propios de la marca de cada compositor. Existen sinfonías y conciertos cortos o que bien pueden ser interpretados de manera parcial sin que exista ningún tipo de problema. Aunque en la escuela de música siempre nos han hablado acerca de cuatro movimientos como parte de la estructura de una sinfonía clásica.

El primer movimiento casi siempre suele ser una pieza más bien alegre y carismática, con una personalidad hilarante, confesaré a este punto que suele ser mi parte favoritas de la sinfonía, y es que si bien es algo ilógico decir que la música tiene personalidad, la realidad sea dada es que al menos la personalidad de quién la compone se queda vertida ahí, sólo por poner un ejemplo: Los allegros de Chopin siempre fueron sombríos a pesar de que dije antes que las piezas casi siempre son alegres, sin embargo no se le puede exigir a alguien de actitud más bien introvertida expresar algo que no conoce del todo, diferente a los allegros de Mozart, un niño prodigio que siempre guardó en su corazón una alegría distinta a la del resto. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años de estudio me percaté de dos cosas: Es necesario ser un prodigio para componer una sinfonía y que no basta ser un prodigio para que la sinfonía (o pieza musical clásica) se vuelva popular.

Lo otro que se necesita para tener "éxito" en una industria que está tremendamente centralizada es tener un buen ejecutante.

De nada sirve tener las partituras de una obra maestra si no se puede ejecutar, las letras no se escuchan, los símbolos no se mueven, las líneas no saltan hasta que alguien no las toca y les da vida.

Muchos me llamaron prodigio, genio, incluso me llegaron a comparar con el mismísimo Mozart solo porque a más temprana edad que la mayoría comprendí cuál era el flujo de las notas y los acordes correctos, lo que sonaba bien para mí para el mundo eran deliciosas piezas, jamás me importó eso en un inicio, después quedé extasiado por la respuesta del público y mi meta se volvió en sorprenderlos.

En un país como Rusia donde la población vive bajo una dictadura invisible llena de privilegios y halagos a la madre patria no queda mucho por hacer más que estudiar y volverte el mejor en lo que haces. Fue entonces cuando mis padres decidieron darme al estado por voluntad propia a sabiendas que iba a estar mejor que viviendo medianamente bien, regalarme el éxito sacrificando el afecto emocional. No los culpo, quizás yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, o incluso haría justamente lo mismo ahora, de vez en cuando los veo y ellos van a mis conciertos, disfrutamos de una cena y después nos despedimos como un grupo de conocidos que se reúnen para ponerse al día, dejar pasar el tiempo para tener tema de conversación.

No me duele.

Al principio dolía, pero ahora, ahora ya no. Las lágrimas nocturnas se convirtieron en notas, y mi llanto ahogado se convirtió en música entre mis dedos transmitido por un viejo piano Steinway & Sons que teníamos en el conservatorios. Sus rostros cariñosos fueron sustituidos de forma concreta y satisfactoria por la fría y regia facción de la pintura de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky a la cual terminé cogiéndole más cariño del debido.

—También es mi compositor favorito —me dijeron un día cuando mis sentimientos fueron alcanzados por las notas de su concierto para violín en D mayor de su opera número 35, una de las mejores piezas que tenía el compatriota.

A la mayoría de los estudiantes de música las materias que más les gustan son aquellas donde podían tocar un instrumento, sin embargo una de mis clases favoritas eran aquellas donde esa misma persona, la que me dijo lo de Tchaikovsky, impartía cátedra.

Han pasado aproximadamente diez años desde haber compartido clases, haber estudiado su espalda y su postura, su brazo estirado tratando de alcanzar la parte más alta del pizarrón para hacer las anotaciones correspondiente. Han pasado aproximadamente diez años y Su espalda sigue siendo menuda, de hombros caídos, casi siempre pasa desapercibido y probablemente por eso no tiene tanta popularidad fuera del recinto, sin embargo, una vez arriba del taburete de dirección no requiere batuta ni señales forzadas o miradas amedrentadoras ensañadas con anterioridad, porque por algún motivo la gran mayoría de los directores son virtuosos y en el arte ser virtuoso es casi siempre sinónimo de ser un cretino sabelotodo, pero él. Él es diferente. La autoridad que ejerce infunde respeto, y no miedo. Incluso cuando se queda plantado en silencio observando al solista, respetando su inspiración y la ejecución, porque ha ensayado días, semanas, meses enteros con ese solista que ha sido elegido no por cualquiera sino por él mismo, porque conoce su capacidad y sabe que ha dado todo cuanto pudo para que la ejecución de los otros le valga no sólo el aplauso sino algo más.

Ese algo más que yo aún no logro descubrir.

Ahí plantado de pie en el taburete de dirección, mirando con ojos de apreciación a Sayka Shoji, sin moverse, apenas pareciendo respirar. La interpretación de ella es por más deliciosa y todos parecen arriba de la nube que poco a poco las cuerdas de la violinista han tejido. Sus ojos brillan emocionados porque ella sabe lo que ha logrado, y sólo pueden fijarse en el joven rostro apacible del director que no se mueve, hasta que siguiendo en su memoria las partituras regresa en sí, sale de la abstracción y eso demuestra que en realidad en ningún momento quedó hechizado como el resto hemos quedado. Son sus suaves movimientos como los de una hoja de árbol seca atrapado por una corriente de aire los que guían al resto de la orquesta que poco a poco secundan en una respuesta cansada y perezosa a la que sigue ejecutando.

Los músicos se unen de a poco en un tono medio y mi piel se eriza porque han entrado al tiempo, y tenía tantas ganas de escuchar al Tchaikovsky de Yuuri Katsuki que estoy sentado y tengo ganas de llorar. Lo puedo ver claramente con su delgado cuerpo vestido en jeans, tenis y abrigos que le van enorme explicándole a la orquesta el ritmo, tratando de hacer notar su presencia porque fuera del taburete no es más que un manchón humano del que se puede prescindir.

Sus manos se mueven y sus ojos no se despegan de Sayka que se menea deslizando el arco sobre las cuerdas, moviendo sus dedos en torno a las notas, su rostro transmite lo que está experimentando. Un éxtasis conjunto de dos amantes que alargan el orgasmo de su unión. Los movimientos de Yuuri se vuelven más arriesgados y se flexional para anunciar un tono más bajo, más lento, más pausado pero atrás los violines se preparan pues responde un tono más alto a Sayka, y responden y secundan y todo se vuelca en un delicioso ritmo que me arranca un par de lágrimas, se empapa el rostro de la multitud que conmigo contienen la respiración.

Yuuri sigue sin moverse de su sitio y la sonoridad hace eco por toda la cámara. El ritmo de pronto cambia y se vierte violento sobre todos los espectadores arrancándonos algo más que solo un estruendoso aplauso cuando llega a su final, si no vitoreos y un frío sudor que nos ha estremecido hasta temblar en nuestros lugares. Ah... Yuuri es genial.

... o ...

—¿Viktor Nikiforov?

—Sí, señor.

Viktor puede verlo nítidamente suspirar pesadamente tras una larga pausa después de la respuesta de la asistente de la orquesta. Escucha un ruido desde el interior del camerino, una silla arrastrándose contra la fina alfombra que recubre toda la zona y que seguramente también hay en el interior del apartado. Sus ojos azules delinean el nombre en romanji del director, de reojo nota las miradas de algunos músicos que pasan de largo hacia las diferentes áreas donde pueden descansar antes de retirarse del recinto, murmuran entre ellos y es obvio que le han reconocido pero en esos momentos Viktor no tiene ánimo alguno por volcarse a ser social porque hay algo superior que le está quemando en el interior del abrigo que lleva puesto y que debe de sacarlo antes de que explote, de forma figurativa aunque la sensación sea muy real.

—Dile que pase —dice el directo claramente y Viktor ya está adentro de la pequeña pieza privada con una sonrisa en sus labios y flores en los brazos. Azules, son sus favoritas.

Yuuri las mira con ilusión que ni siquiera trata de disimular.

—Nikiforov —saluda el japonés mientras se pone de pie para saludar al albino con un fuerte apretón de mano.

—Yuuri —resopla Viktor como respuesta, le es inevitable no sonreír mientras el corazón se llena de burbujas y la piel se vuelve a erizar. Y hasta que lo tiene al frente que recuerda que Katsuki Yuuri mide varios centímetros menos que él y tiene que bajar un poco la mirada cuando se acerca a él con la inseguridad que siempre arrastra fuera del plato de música—. Maestro Yuuri —recalca y el aludido resopla casi con burla.

—Ya no soy tu maestro, Nikiforov —contesta casi de inmediato pasando a lado del ruso para cerrar la puerta y terminarse de sacar el saco que lleva puesto—. Yakov dijo que te habías recluido en tu casa y que no le habías querido ver, de hecho a nadie... por eso ni siquiera te avise que iba a venir —dice antes de que el ruso comience a recriminarle porque a pesar de casi estar pisando los treinta, Viktor Nikiforov, el virtuoso ruso, es bien conocido por ese caprichoso e inestable humor, muchos dicen que es propio de los músico y el medio no deja de mimarlo.

—Pero vino usted a Viena, hace más de quince años que no pisaba Austria... no podía dejar de desperdiciar esta oportunidad —reflexiona y Yuuri le regala una mirada que no logra interpretar del todo Viktor, pues la mirada se bifurca en la sorpresa y desconfianza, la pequeña nariz de Katsuki se arruga cogiendo de las manos del otro las flores para colocarlas en un florero que compartirán espacio con otras rojas, aunque en silencio reconoce que las azules son más bonitas. Él las olisquea perdiendo el tiempo, buscando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo sigue tu madre? —cuestiona Katsuki casi de inmediato, y Viktor piensa en la increíble capacidad de defensa que Yuuri tiene, atacar sin lastimar y desviar temas saliendo ileso.

Es inevitable para Viktor no fruncir el ceño, con ganas de aplaudirle al japonés para decirle: Bien jugado. Pero Viktor no responde y Yuuri es libre de interpretar el silencio del ruso como quiera, no obstante, cuando gira su mirada encuentra a Viktor con la mano en alto y en ella unas hojas de papel. En lo alto. Lo suficiente visible para no ser ignorado. Yuuri tuerce sus labios y otra vez sus sentimientos ambiguos, su actitud taciturna, no le permiten al ruso experimentar o analizar al mayor.

Ambos están en silencio mirándose a los ojos, Yuuri es el primero en ceder suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —interroga aunque sabe perfectamente lo que es, pero quiere confirmarlo.

—Estuve en México hace seis meses —no le mentiría, Viktor decide no irse con rodeos y ser claro.

—¿México?

—Alondra de la Parra estuvo en una ciudad llamada Queretaro, muy bonita por cierto.

—¿Viajaste hasta México para ver a Alondra? —ahora Yuuri parece divertido y puedo leer con facilidad la ironía mientras se sienta con elegancia y cuidado en una de las sillitas, halando su botella de agua, se ha desabotonado el chaleco, y empieza a sacarse las mancuernillas para dejarlas con rito y reverencia en el estuche de terciopelo oscuro que son, seguramente, su lugar. Yuuri siempre ha sido precavido y muy organizado, así que sus rituales no le molestan al albino, ni le sorprende, le halaga el que le haya permitido algunos minutos, así que no duda en responder con franqueza porque no hay casi nada que pueda ocultarle del todo.

—Nos dijiste que la interpretación de un director siempre cambia —Yuuri asiente varias veces ahora sacándose el reloj que observa y deja también en su estuche, vuelve a tomar su agua dando un largo sorbo. Lo mira fijamente y Viktor sabe lo que significa esa mirada—, Alondra es originaría de México.

Viktor responde con un efusivo "Sí", Yuuri asiente nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza para continuar.

—Y por ello pensaste que su interpretación sería más apasionada —el silencio confirma a Yuuri su teoría, mordisquea sus labios, temeroso—. ¿Te inspiró?

—No ella —Alondra de la Parra es quizás su director de orquesta femenino favorito de la vida, sin embargo debe ser totalmente franco—, es decir, fue el Danzón No. 2 de Márquez —dice como si Yuuri comprendiera lo importante de que fuera esa pieza, y parece saberlo porque Katsuki asiente varias veces. Pero queda pensativo, porque él no es fanático de los ritmos latinos pero aún así espera por toda la explicación—. Y en el lugar donde dio el concierto no era una cámara de música.

—Qué novedad... México no tiene muchas cámaras de música clásica —acota en voz baja el japonés peinando su cabello oscuro hacia atrás tratando de sacarse el fijador con el que ha logrado mantener todo el peinado en su lugar—. Y es una pena porque en el país tienen directores como Dudamel y De la Parra —concede y Viktor se sorprende un poco pero igual se concentra porque tiene a Yuuri en vilo con su respuesta.

—Uno de sus héroes nacionales se llama "Emilio Zapata".

—Emiliano Zapata —corrige Yuuri—. Salí o algo por el estilo con una chica mexicana cuando más joven —responde ante la cara de duda de Nikiforov pero sabe que es un error el comentario porque la mirada de Nikiforov se afila aunque bufa restándole importancia.

—Como sea, estuve investigando un montón.

—No parece.

—Yuuri —se queja y el japonés sonríe dejándolo hablar—, estuve investigando, y este sujeto lideró a una milicia especial que ayudó para que el país ganará una guerra pero a pesar de que ayudó al pueblo terminó siendo ejecutado.

—Como la mayoría de los héroes, la culminación del héroe es volverse mártir y así ser un estandarte de la causa —reflexiona Yuuri y Viktor contiene la respiración porque no deja de apreciar lo mucho que Yuuri sabe al respecto.

—Bueno... me inspiré.

—¿Te inspiraste?

—Me inspiré.

—¿En qué? ¿En la lucha?

—No, no qué va... bueno sí, pero no precisamente en la lucha... sino en la convicción de Miliano.

—Emiliano —corrige otra vez el director.

—Sí, sí, Emilio, Emiliano, Miliano... Zapata.

—Me sorprende que no le digas "Zapato".

—Eso es grosero, Yuuri.

El japonés se talla el tabique de la nariz, acariciando su puente para después girarse a buscar el estuche de sus lentes de contacto y ponerse de pie para ir a quitárselos.

—Entonces leíste sobre Emiliano Zapata, investigaste y te inspiraste... ¿así va la cosa? ¿Escribiste una composición?

—Una sinfonía en dos movimientos —resuelve Viktor mientras se pone de pie siguiendo a su maestro. Yuuri no puede evitar no asomar su cabeza desde el baño topándose con el que un día fue su alumno y tuerce los labios—. El primer movimiento se llama "Plegaría".

—¿Es un allegro? —pregunta con voz misteriosa el director. Viktor tuerce los labios.

—Sí.

Yuuri suspira volviendo al baño—. ¿Por qué llamaste "Plegaria" a un allegro?

—¿Y por qué no?

El japonés tiene un mil explicaciones sobre porqué, pero entonces se da cuenta que lo más importante es la cuestión de que Viktor Nikiforov era un exiliado de su nación, residiendo en Viena, Austria y escribiendo sobre una revolución de un país en el que había estado solo una vez por un concierto, hablando sobre un hombre del que ni siquiera sabía bien su nombre. Yuuri suspira profundamente, se va a girar para hacerle ver todo lo que hay de mal ahí hasta que choca contra el otro que se mantiene firme en el marco de la puerta del pequeño baño. Yuuri debe de dar varios pasos atrás mientras entrecierra la mirada y a tientas coge sus lentes de la mano de Viktor que se los ofrece. Colocándolos y agradeciendo en voz baja por haberlos limpiados.

—¿Lo vas a ver?

—¿Exactamente a qué viniste, Nikiforov?

—A verte, claro.

Yuuri suspira sentándose en la tapa del inodoro porque Viktor no lo dejará pasar y es su forma favorita de conseguir lo que quiere, infundir presión. Yuuri se cruza de piernas y brazos contrarrestando, porque no cederá tan rápido pues sospecha por donde van las patadas y no quiere terminar embarcado en algo que ni siquiera él mismo comprende. Sus miradas chocan y Yuuri maldice que los ojos azules siguen causando un efecto de shock en él. Viktor es incesante, y aumenta de intensidad porque sabe la suerte que corre su mirada sobre la de su maestro, hasta que Yuuri cede suspirando largamente.

—Déjala antes de que salgas y te prometo que le daré una vista.

—¿Lo prometes o "lo prometes"?

Yuuri bufa y Viktor ríe. El mayor se pone de pie con intenciones de salir pero Viktor sigue sin moverse, el japonés muerde su labio.

—Ándate de aquí —exige el director.

—Maestro Katsuki.

—No me llames así.

—Gracias.

El moreno no responde ni siquiera después de que la puerta del pequeño camerino se cierra, el aroma de la colonia de Viktor sigue presente y suspira pesadamente desplomándose en el sillón de la diminuta salida. Sus ojos se fijan en las flores y su intento por evadir al ruso en su viaje a Viena han sido inútiles. Desvía la mirada hacia el camerino y se siente de pronto todo pequeño sin la presencia atolondrada del compositor.

... o ...

—¿Maestro Nikiforov? —pregunta alguien detrás de Viktor que espera pacientemente a que el valletparking lleve hasta él su auto. No puede evitar no girar su atención hasta la rubia que le sonríe con interés creciente.

—¿Sí?

—Por dios... sabía que es usted. ¿Me permite algunas preguntas? Soy Léonie Huber del portal de la sinfónica nacional —explica ella y Viktor sigue sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Claro, si es rápido porque no tardan en traer mi vehículo —responde con simpleza, y antes tuvo prisa pero ahora está más relajado porque Yuuri ha aceptado leer sus partituras.

—¿Qué le ha parecido la interpretación de esta noche? —pregunta ella, y Viktor pudo haber dicho la belleza y la fuerza de la ejecución de Sayka, la destreza de las cuerdas generales o la persecución, o la dirección, sobre todo la perfecta dirección, pero en su lugar tuerce los labios.

—Ya sé, mejor te doy una exclusiva —dice él y la rubia de pronto está más interesada.

—¡Sería un honor recibir una exclusiva de usted! —contesta emocionada.

—El maestro Yuuri Katsuki dirigirá mi próxima sinfonía, la fecha aún no la decidimos pero será en los próximos meses —explica.

Y tanto Léonie como su fotógrafo se quedan sinceramente anonadados, esa sí que era una noticia, considerando que presuntamente los papeles de divorcio de la pareja homosexual más conocida del medio habían sido metidos a corte por el abogado del director de orquesta, aunque de eso poco o nada se sabía en realidad. Hacía más de un año que no estaban juntos, y aunque no era el estilo de Léonie hablar sobre chismes del medio, porque la música de cámara era demasiada clasista como para dar cabida a rumores de pasillo y corredor, si que escribiría un artículo sobre la repentina aparición de Viktor Nikiforov en la noche del estreno de la temporada de invierno donde el director invitado había sido ni más ni menos que Yuuri Katsuki.

Mismo director que había estado evadiendo Viena desde el mismo tiempo en que Viktor Nikiforov había decidido volver la ciudad en su base, y ahora, de pronto, no sólo le había parecido ver salir a Viktor del camerino de Yuuri, si no que anunciaba una colaboración. Algo que antes, ni cuando estuvieron en pleno apogeo de su apasionado amor, se vio. Desde luego que era una exclusiva, una noticia que haría explotar al medio.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	2. Segundo movimiento

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Tchaikovsky**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Segundo movimiento.**

.

.

.

El segundo movimiento de una sinfonía clásica se conoce como _adagio,_ éste es más lento y con un tono opuesto al allegro, sus tonos son más melancólicos. Su velocidad e intensidad dependen del tipo de adagio, existiendo variantes que se ajustan al estilo de cada composición. En lo personal, mi favorito es el Adagio en E mayor de Mozart, dirigido por Takako Nishizaki, específicamente el concierto que grabó en el 97, no es porque yo sea japonés que le doy crédito al maestro Takano, por el contrario, solo un japonés sabe lo que otro japonés se esfuerza para llegar a la excelencia. Siempre competimos contra el más fuerte y duro crítico, nosotros mismos. No sabemos rendirnos, no sabemos decir que no, porque decir que no... es deshonrar a nuestros padres, a nuestros maestros, a nuestros ancestros.

Yo sé perfectamente lo que es el deshonor.

Me ha tocado vivirlo en carne, en alma, en corazón.

Un sentimiento de plena frustración y abandono, como si se despojara la humanidad y quedara atrás inmundicia que día a día se pudre hasta contaminar todo: Desde lo que te rodea, hasta lo que te ama y enalteciendo a eso que odias. Contaminar.

—¿Maestro Katsuki? —ah, soy yo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Este chico se llama Matthew, sí, Matthew Stanford, está trabajando desde hace dos meses aquí, ellos creen que no me fijo, que no pongo cuidado en conocerlos, pero los conozco a todos.

—Sí.

No es que no ponga cuidado, es que en momentos como estos en que no sé que contestar prefiero no decir nada. ¿Qué les contaría? "Oye, que me ha dado un bajón de autoestima porque mi marido me ha pedido tiempo y ahora me doy cuenta que realmente soy un fracaso como hombre, como director y como todo", sí claro, sonaría convincente y para nada descabellado. Pero ahora qué más da.

Los pasillos detrás de la casa de música siempre están llenos de ese mismo de miradas, desde que tengo 10 años y tenía la clásica y cliché historia de abuso escolar. "Cerdo", "Niño melón", "Cara de culo", cuando querían ser amables. Se preguntan porqué decidía alejarme y aunque se lo explicará a mis padres y mis padres a los maestros ellos solo reían: "Nos tomamos muy en serio la situación de acoso escolar pero es que Yuuri-un debe de aprender a sobrellevar el humor de la demás gente".

Un intento de suicidio más tarde, el profesor decidió actuar pero para entonces era demasiado tarde. Las hipócritas cartas que hicieron llorar a mi madre e hicieron sentir avergonzado a mi padre. Las miradas llenas de pena y morbo, la patética impotencia que no desconozco nunca.

—¿Se siente mejor maestro? —Raul, es español, toca el clarinete, entró a la sinfónica hace cuatro años, lleva más tiempo con esta orquesta que yo. Soy un director residente, en seis meses me moveré de sede, es lo maravilloso. No quedarte estático en el mismo sitio y de esa manera no durar tanto tiempo como para que la "excentricidad" volviera a ganarme las mismas miradas que prefiero olvidar.

—Continuemos.

¿Pedir disculpas? Ya no tiene caso que pida disculpas, ah... eso también hacen que piensen que soy pedante, insufrible. No es mi culpa, ya sé ahora que no es mi culpa.

... o ...

—¿Otra vez se ha ido sin más? —cuestiona una chica a otros dos chicos que con estuches de instrumentos musicales afirman.

—Es la segunda vez en la semana... —masculla uno mientras que agita el batelenguas de su té, el olor de menta llena el pequeño pasillo que lleva hacia donde se encuentra la zona de mantenimiento de instrumentos.

—Vaya, vaya... todos los directores tienen cosas excéntricas... pero éste se ha llevado las palmas de los que nos han tocado acá —responde una y los otros dos ríen discretamente.

Yuuri suspira profundamente mientras que escondido en la vuelta del corredor los escuchas, ya no le afecta en lo absoluto, su condición la ha tenido así toda su vida, no es como si fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y trata de encontrar su lugar seguro en su memoria y se frustra porque ese lugar "feliz", ese lugar "seguro", lo ocupa también el momento más desdichado de su vida.

Se restriega la frente.

Le ha dado un pequeño colapso nervioso en medio del ensayo con la orquesta sólo después de haber leído un correo por parte del New York Times, su sección cultural, donde quieren hacerle una breve entrevista por Skype para que hable sobre la nueva sinfonía de Viktor Nikiforov que, al parecer, él va a dirigir. Quieren saber detalles y Yuuri no los culpa, después de todo Viktor es un genio que había estado callado un año completo, un año en el que ni siquiera él había sabido algo.

Se amargaba pensando justamente en ese detalle:

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito pensar, Yuuri, necesito pensar —y sin más se había ido. A los pocos meses se enteró que había comprado un apartamento en Viena y ahora... se aparecía ante él con una nueva sinfonía, con un carnaval del que quería él tomará la batuta para dirigir a la alegre orquesta. A veces se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo era Viktor Nikiforov y a los segundos se arrepentía pensando en que en realidad sólo era un alma demasiado libre como para terminar de comprender todas las restricciones que existían en el matrimonio. La primera, principal y única: No dejas a tu marido solo por un año entero sin avisarle.

Había sido justo después de leer la sinfonía de Viktor que su cabeza terminó de comprenderlo y ahora no puede de dejar en los acordes, en la música. En el sonido de las cuerdas. El retoque de las percusiones. Harían: Pom, pom, pom, y las flautas harían, flu, flu, flu, y todo junto haría hacer a la gente: Wooo... Se estremecerían en sus lugares justo del mismo modo en que él ya se estremecía de pensarla, no obstante esa idea, el haber visto a Viktor y después...

—Lo siento... desde el inicio por favor —nada parecía concordar en su cabeza. Había tenido que abandonar la plaza de ensayos porque su cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto de haber visto a Viktor y su sinfonía, que maldita sea, era genial.

—Podemos dejarlo por hoy, maestro —dice uno de los violines y Yuuri suspira casi derrotado.

—¿No les importa?

—Qué va, vivimos aquí a la vuelta —responde alguien con ironía y lo silencian enseguida con un "shh". Yuuri traga saliva.

—De todos modos, no tiene caso que continuemos —murmura una trompeta mientras descansa la espalda. Todos lo secundan. Yuuri asiente cerrando su libreta de anotaciones así como la carpeta de acordes, recoge sus cosas con lentitud.

—Entonces lo dejamos aquí y nos estaremos viendo el día de mañana.

Pocos responden y Yuuri no los culpa, después de todo él mejor que nadie sabe lo fastidioso que es la gente que no se compromete con su labor, y él debería ser el ejemplo de la perseverancia y esfuerzo. Y se termina de recriminar el resto del rato que dura el colocarse el abrigo, la bufanda y dejar todo en su mochila para después salir. Se despide tímidamente de algunos músicos que confunden timidez con arrogancia y le mal ven hasta que Yuuri llega al estacionamiento donde ha dejado su bicicleta, debe de conducir unos diez minutos hasta la estación de autobús que lo acerca diez cuadras al lugar donde se está quedando justo al frente del Danubio.

Su promotora le ha dicho que le puede conseguir un auto pero Yuuri prefiere la bicicleta, es una hermosa rehabilitación el ver paisajes de una ciudad que no conoce, es un hermoso acto de masoquismo querer llenarse de los paisajes que Viktor ha estado viendo a lo largo de ese año sin él. Y en cada punto donde debe de detenerse doblarse entre las manos, porque hace frío, preguntarse si ha pensado en él.

Si lo ha mantenido en su memoria mientras ve los dramáticos colores del otoño, la fecha en la que se fue y que ahora lo recibe también a él, si ha dedicado alguna tarde en llorar viendo el río así como él lo hizo. El semáforo da verde y Yuuri continúa su ruta, silenciosa. Lo ha estado haciendo por un mes entero, y piensa en ello, un mes y Viktor se apareció hasta el momento en que fue el estreno, y ahora no se ha vuelto a manifestar.

Conforme más se aleja de la sede del teatro clásico de la ciudad las miradas dejan de perseguirlo, algún despistado le observa pero por lo llamativo que es un extranjero montado en una bici o en el bus, un extranjero con rasgos orientales que entiende perfectamente el alemán, se ha aprendido varios idiomas para poder leer las anotaciones de los grandes maestros en los idiomas originales: Alemán, ruso, francés, español e italiano, quiere aprender griego pero la depresión posterior a la "ruptura", le ha empujado a vivir un paso a la vez.

Las calles pasan y escucha el traqueteo que hace la bicicleta asegurada en la parte frontal del autobús, tienen un buen sistema de transporte y no se preocupa de nada más en su entorno salvo de los audífonos que tiene puestos en sus oídos. Está escuchando el Danzón número tres de Arturo Márquez, trataba de comprender a la inspiración de Viktor, trataba de descifrar lo que estaba oculto. Tras un bufido arranca los auriculares de sus oídos y exhala el vaho de sus labios.

—Sigues teniendo esa horrible costumbre de ponerte inmerso en tus pensamientos ignorando el resto —dice Viktor a lado de Yuuri que sobresaltado pasa su mano del pasamanos que hay encima de su cabeza al que está a un costado alejándose varios pasos del ruso.

—¿En qué mo-

—Te seguí desde el teatro pero no me has pillado cuando te llamé, así que te seguí... hasta acá... ¿Por qué andas en bici? Está bien que quieras hacer ejercicio pero... puede ser peligroso sobre todo si te sumerges y te vuelves todo concentración, aunque esa parte de Yuuri es la que más amo.

La última aseveración es una puñalada que el moreno debe afrontar con valentía.

—Sólo estudiaba.

—¿Mi pieza?

¿Para qué mentirle?

—Sí, tu pieza... —reza en voz baja, están hablando en ruso o japonés, Yuuri solo le responde por mera costumbre, la gente al rededor trata de ignorarlos.

—Increíble —dice Viktor emocionado y se vuelve a quedar en silencio.

—Sí, supongo que sí... —farfulla Yuuri—. ¿Por qué no habías venido antes a...

—¿A verte? porque sabía que estarías ocupado ensayando con la orquesta... —responde Viktor sin dejar de ver por la ventana que tienen al frente—. Es Tchaikovsky, sé que es tu favorito así que no quise interrumpir porque eres más mañoso con Tchaikovsky que con cualquier otro.

Tiene sentido, pero aún así su enojo persiste y Yuuri no responde.

Pasa un rato más hasta que pasan la parada de Zirkusgasses que Yuuri hace la parada al chófer y Viktor va tras de él hasta la intersección con Glockengasses donde el japonés baja, el ruso le ayuda a bajar la bicicleta y el contrario responde con un débil "gracias" sin mirarlo a los ojos. El autobús se va y con él los minutos que han compartido Viktor y Yuuri, el japonés mantiene el vehículo pegado a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de los maniubros, juega con el pedal. Le dan ganas de montarse y huir, pero la realidad es que no es tan diestro en la bicicleta, recién le está tomando el truco de vuelta. Nota que Viktor se balancea con sus manos dentro de su abrigo.

—Por aquí...

—¿Tienes-

Ambos se quedan en silencio de inmediato porque hablaron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se encuentran y Yuuri suspira profundamente otra vez aceptando que ha perdido la batalla al aceptar que Viktor no está ahí para verlo si no para hablar sobre su obra y su punto objetivo sobre ella. No es un misterio para el japonés saber que Viktor terminó aceptando casarse con él no por algo como el sexo, amor o gusto, si no por lo que implicaba estar casado con uno de los supuestos mejores directores de orquesta a nivel global, Yuuri no se considera de esa manera, sin embargo los ceros en su cuenta parecen decir otra cosa. Tuerce los labios.

—Hay un café a media manzana, es pequeño, ideal para hablar... y bastante cómodo y tienen estacionamiento para la bici —dice Yuuri.

—Conoces muy bien la zona.

—Bueno tengo más o menos un mes viviendo aquí.

—Un mes —repite Viktor.

A Yuuri le hace corto circuito, como un swit que se ha botado de su lugar por un subidón de energía y niega.

—¿Por qué pareces enfadado? —no se aguanta y lo ha preguntado en voz alta, Yuuri se arrepiente de haberlo hecho pero de pronto su boca no tuvo filtro, aprieta más fuerte su bicicleta.

Viktor enarca la ceja.

—¿Yo molesto? Qué va... sólo que... —sigue con sus manos metidos en sus bolsillos y mira para todos lados, vuelve su mirada a Yuuri—. Porque pensé que Yuuri vendría a mí cuando no estuviera ocupado con la orquesta.

Y el cortocircuito levanta más chispas y hacen que Yuuri niega.

—¿Qué?

Viktor sigue pareciendo confundido y cada vez muestra de forma más evidente el enfado.

—Qué yo pensé que Yuuri vendría a verme apenas llegarás a Viena... no te busqué porque no sabía tus horarios de entrenamiento con la práctica... con lo excéntrico que dicen que te has...

A partir de ese momento ha dejado de escuchar porque, Dioses, está a punto de coger la batuta que tiene guardada en su mochila y enterrársela en el cuello, tiene ganas de gritarle: ¡¿Y de quién coños crees que es la culpa?! Sin embargo se queda callado observando a Viktor hablar, y hablar, y hablar y recuerda cuando eran sólo estudiante y maestro, lo mucho que le incordiaba a Yuuri cada vez que Viktor tenía observaciones, porque aunque los maestros no lo digan se sienten frustrados y ridículos cuando un alumno sabe más, y siempre hay de dos: Exigirte más como docente para dar el ancho y estudiar o bien ensañarte con el alumno buscándolo romperlo, Yuuri era del primer tipo de persona y enseguida se vio envuelto por la frescura, genialidad e inteligencia de Viktor quien es diez años menor que él.

Ahora esa frescura, genialidad e inteligencia, se ha vuelto puro egoísmo, desagrado y arrogancia.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo_, es todo lo que puede escucharlo, algo que no ha cambiado por más que Viktor jura decir que no es así y solo es un momento de _frustración artística_. En esos años de relación, casi seis, y tres de casado, había visto a Viktor tener toda clase de crisis artística, inclusive había tenido que soportar un poquito de la insolencia del compositor aún cuando él, Yuuri, sabía reconocer cuando había un error y cuando estaba en lo cierto porque años de estudio y de trayectoria lo respaldaban y era algo que Viktor sabía pero que no solía respetar cuando se montaba en su posición de Diva impenetrable a las críticas.

Yuuri lo ve mover su boca en un parloteo que le deja hasta las narices de harto hasta que su cuerpo es el que se mueve por sí sólo, y lo siguiente que sabe es que su mano se la ha quebrado, probablemente pero Viktor ha acabado en el piso.

—¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces egocéntricas de mierda! —grita el director antes de tirar de su bicicleta y subirse dándose impulso con las puntas de sus pies para avanzar, pedalear lo más rápido que puede, lo más fuerte que puede.

Viktor está de espaldas, ha sido más la caída que el puñetazo que recibió en el rostro y que le ha dejado con la boca reventada porque se mordió el labio, y los labios son escandalosos con la sangre.

—¿Le asaltaron? —pregunta una chica que se acerca ayudar, alguien está llamando a la policía y el ruso niega la ayuda. Confundido ve la espalda de Yuuri que se aleja a toda prisa. No entiende qué pasó.

Yuuri se comportaba de manera muy rara, hasta agresiva, dejaría que se le bajara un poco el enojo y entonces, iría a hablar de él de nueva cuenta. Vaya que sí era cierto sus comportamientos "extravagantes", no había querido creerlo hasta ese momento en que tenía la boca hinchada y adolorida.

... o ...

El corazón le late tan silenciosamente que siente que ha muerto.

Debería sentir el revoloteo alocado de su pulsación asfixiante por la adrenalina y la carrera hecha con la bicicleta hasta su hogar pero... no es así, su corazón está extrañamente tranquilo y teme seriamente que está a punto de sufrir un infarto o alguna extraña enfermedad que lo llevará a la muerte. Espera cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince minutos y nada ocurre, salvo por las lágrimas que escurren gruesas por sus ojos. Se saca los lentes tirándolos a un lado, mientras que se restriega el rostro y muerde sus labios, enfadado.

Su mano no deja de moverse trémula, se da cuenta apenas que se ha abierto la carne, al rojo vivo y expuesta, le ha pegado con todo el enojo de ese año y los años anteriores. Su madre le había dicho que le apoyaba en la decisión que tomara, su padre le dijo lo mismo pero su hermana le advirtió que alguien joven no era buena idea.

—Es maduro para su edad.

—Es la mentira que los viejos de rabo verde dicen cuando se quieren follar a un niño.

—No soy un "viejo de rabo verde", eso es grotesco y Viktor no es un "niño".

Mari le miró con ojos grandes y suspiró dejando ir el humo del cigarrillo.

—Ese es el problema con el calentón, se confunde con amor y ese "amor" te hace no ver todo el panorama, pero si es lo que quieres, te voy a apoyar, y te recogeré cuando estés hecho mierda.

Ahora estaba hecho mierda y no veía a su hermana por ahí, porque la escucharía decir: "¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?", quizás esas seis palabras eran mucho más pesadas y poderosas que el molesto "te lo dije", se duplicaban los problemas y temores cuando se duplicaban las palabras. Abraza sus rodillas que flexional contra su pecho. La bicicleta está tirada a su lado en medio del pequeño vestíbulo de su pequeño apartamento.

Nada estaba bien.

Todo estaba mal.

Y él no sabe por donde comenzar a deshacerse del desastre, porque el desastre está ahí afuera. ¿Por qué simplemente Viktor no podía ser un exnormal? Alguien tan simple que pide un divorcio, cada uno firma y después siguen por sus lados: Él evitando las sinfonías y composiciones del ruso y el ruso siendo realmente el excéntrico. Pero en cambio... en cambio ahora está ahí en una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, desdichado y al borde de un nuevo colapso nervioso, serían tres, tres en una sola semana.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	3. Tercer movimiento: Scherzo

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Tchaikovsky**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Tercer movimiento: Scherzo**

.

.

.

El tercer movimiento de una sinfonía se divide en dos partes: scherzo y trío. Sus secciones se van repitiendo en la pieza musical y, sus tiempos son rápidos al estilo del allegro con ciertas variaciones. El scherzo es un movimiento fijo, de compás rápido, comúnmente en tres por cuatro, que, además de formar parte de la sinfonía lo hace parte de la sonata.

Son algo así como los malos hábitos que tienden a repetirse en una especie de círculo vicioso. Algo así como la pésima costumbre de buscar su cara en las primeras filas de los asistentes o en los palcos más cercano. Aún recuerdo cuando enfadado siempre se quejaba de la caja de sonido y cómo los instrumentos perdían pequeños grados decibeles cuando su sonido llegaba a las últimas butacas. Siempre fue amante de sentarse al frente en todos los conciertos y mirar absorto el movimiento del maestro en turno así como los dedos hábiles de aquellos que raspaban las cuerdas o las mejillas sonrojadas de los interpretes de instrumentos de viento. Adoraba la acción en primera fila.

Tenía esa mala costumbre de querer siempre estar en apreciación continua, señalar cada movimiento que a él le parecía grandioso con ese comportamiento como si hubiera buscado por años ese preciso movimiento y lo encontraba de pronto. Contagiándome de a poco con esa virtud y maldición, haciéndome ver el mundo con los ojos llenos del universo, encontrando en lo más simple y mínimo una belleza sin igual, Viktor me enseñó a ver la belleza donde no existía, me enseñó a ver la belleza en mí.

¿Qué si a esta altura de mi vida lo odio? Quizás un poco de eso, un gran amor solo tiene una única y última transformación que es el odio, para que exista un sentimiento tan intenso debe existir previamente una historia detrás, una profunda y entramada, enraizada y extendida que sea imposible de arrancar.

Algo así como con nosotros.

Pero la peor de sus costumbres era sorprender, no sólo a mí, a todos: de la mejor manera, de la peor manera, de las maneras en que menos se esperaba y quedaba en vilo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté y el rostro de Viktor se iluminó de peculiar manera.

—Son boletos —respondió rápidamente mordiéndose los labios ansiosamente, y quise decirle: Lo sé, pero para qué. Sin embargo me quedé callado revisando cuidadosamente los detalles que ahí iban impresos.

No eran para ninguna sinfónica que yo conociera, es más, podría decir que ni siquiera conocía a la artista que anunciaban pero por el tipo de papel, la impresión del mismo y el costo de la zona VIP, se podía deducir que debía de ser alguien muy popular, no me quise oponer a la decisión de Viktor y fuimos juntos a dicho concierto. El artista definitivamente fue muy popular, había mucha gente: adolescentes sobre todos, un poco más jóvenes que Viktor y una gran parte de personas que ostentaban la edad del ruso. No conozco mucho sobre el pop, los géneros populares no son algo que me satisfagan, no los menos precio pero tampoco soy seguidor, si debo de reconocer a artistas quizás señale a David Bowie, Rufus Wainwright, Freddie Mercury y probablemente a Axl Rose, de quien fui seguidor y enamorado empedernido en mis años de juventud, pero P!NK era un nombre que en mi vida había escuchado.

No obstante.

Ahí estaba, esperando a la dichosa interprete, con cerveza en una mano servida en un vulgar vaso rojo de plástico. Frunciendo el ceño oliendo el líquido ámbar, inseguro de si debía de beberlo o no. Pues ni siquiera había visto si había sido servido en de barril o de una botella o simplemente eran los concentrados de orines, porque a pesar del costo del boleto y de haber tenido con letras doradas la palabra: "VIP", la dichosa zona "VIP" sólo era la zona más cercana al escenario con sillas plegables que habían quedado echas a un lado por el resto de los asistentes. Me sentía confundido. Alguien fumaba marihuana cerca de nosotros y otros más se comían a besos a varios metros contra las barreras de contención mientras un grupo llamado "The Magic" se encargaba de hacerlas de teloneros.

Viktor parecía excitado, expectante, veía para todos lados exaltado y contagiado por el ambiente, sobrepasado por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y lo tendría hablando sobre el acontecimiento quizás meses enteros. Pero lo más importante, él estaba feliz. Las luces se apagaron en un momento minutos después de que la banda se fue, luego se encendieron y mi piel se erizó cuando la potente voz de la interprete sonó por los altoparlantes (que desafinados) cumplían con su misión de ensordecer a la audiencia, en conmocionada le respondía a la mujer en un rugido lleno de energía.

Era una contralto. El registro de voz femenino más escaso. Su voz grave me llenaba el estómago, el cerebro y saturaba toda la imagen de posibilidades. El contralto era mi registro de voz femenino favorito, debido a que destaca por la rica sonoridad y amplitud que podían llegar a tener, y como un dato curioso solo un 2% de las mujeres en el mundo contenían esa voz y Viktor me había llevado a un concierto. Quizás no era en cámara, vestidos de gala, con champaña y codeándonos con conocedores de cultura, pero era un hermoso gesto que me hizo sonreír, y dar un trago a la cerveza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri —susurró contra mi oído Viktor.

Odio despertarme por la madrugada con la sensación de sus labios en mi oreja, mi corazón latiendo desbocado y mis manos vacías de él.

Viktor es un Scherzo: Vivo, lleno de energía y sorpresivo, llegando cuando menos te lo esperas. Odio los Scherzo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	4. Tercer movimiento: Trío

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Tchaikovsky**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Tercer movimiento: trío.**

.

.

.

El tercer movimiento, la segunda parte, se le conoce como "Trío", y se trata de la intervención solo de tres instrumentos, en ellos recae justamente el medio de toda la composición, suele ser la parte crucial de la obra por completo, y donde el clímax hace su magia rumbo el final.

—Trompeta... por favor, silencio —pide Yuuri mientras que termina de revisar las partituras y sus anotaciones, el resto de los instrumentos se terminan de acomodar. No es que le moleste la trompeta pero está molestando a las cuerdas que terminan de ajustar.

—¿Con qué comenzaremos?

Yuuri se queda pensativo brevemente y después da una mirada a su libreta, contiene la respiración porque quiere iniciar con todo pero a la vez no tiene muchos ánimos. Aún siente el ambiente un poco denso porque la noticia sobre Viktor y él encontrándose la saben todos como un chisme de cámara que se ha corrido rápidamente por todos lados.

—Estaremos trabajando con... —aclara su voz y usa mejor el micrófono para que todos lo escuchen, pega sus labios a la cabeza cubierta por el aislador y aclara la garganta—. Orquesta, el día de hoy trabajaremos con "Dvorak", iniciaremos con el cuarto movimiento... toda la semana será él para finalizarlo por completo y tenerlo listo para el fin de semana, espero que para la siguiente iniciemos con Tchaikovsky...

El chelo alza la mano curioso.

—¿Sí? —da la palabra Katsuki.

—Perdón, maestro, han corrido rumores sobre que Viktor Nikiforov se ha acercado para brindarle una nueva sinfonía ¿No la trabajará con nosotros?

Yuuri se tensa y después suspira, se quita los lentes para cruzar los brazos y con una mano acariciar el puente de su nariz, suspira, prefiere parar de una vez los rumores y el concertista le ha dado la oportunidad, debe buscar bien sus palabras.

—La obra de Nikiforov aún está incompleta —comenta y enseguida se vuelve a poner sus lentes porque ve como todos empiezan a hablar entre sí—. Lo que quiero decir es que aún no... no nos sentamos para hablar sobre ellos, está el ofrecimiento y me entregó el borrador de las partituras pero... es difícil porque no la escuchamos en ejecución, sin contar que hay unas partes que se necesita... mejorar —dice y todos vuelven a hablar entre ellos.

Yuuri en silencio los observa cuchichear, callarlos a esas alturas solo hará que los rumores se hagan más grandes, destapa una botella de agua mineral, da un sorbo mientras que la vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa que dispusieron para sus pertenencias, ve el celular y tiene veinte llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. "Viktor", suspira y enseguida coge la batuta para variar.

—¿Están listos? —y los músicos se quedan en silencio, porque ellos saben que han perdido el tiempo en el cotilleo en lugar de prepararse, así que Yuuri les dedica una mirada dura, aunque no es su intención esa, por el contrario, todo en esa industria siempre se malentiende y el japonés no hace más que empeorar su imagen. Ya le da igual, vuelve a beber agua y vuelve a mirar su teléfono porque les dará cinco minutos más. Toma sus partituras nuevamente tras dejar la botella de vidrio y revisa con atención sus anotaciones.

Todas las minucias que escribió escuchando la noche anterior y repasando a Dvorak las tiene frescas, bastante presentes y solo sigue estudiando para qué no se le vaya a olvidar nada. Los lentes le agotan y sabe que debe de irse a hacer un chequeo para evaluar su nuevo puntaje y hacer cambio en la graduación óptico en caso de ser necesario.

A Yuuri se le achican los ojos y después se aleja para repasar brevemente cómo debe de sonar la sinfonía en su cabeza. Es una persona de gustos bastantes simples y prácticos, nunca le ha gustado ser de esos directores que meten florituras o movimientos extraños. Quizás por eso se destaca solo entre la elite, no es experimental, ni extravagante, ni arriesgado, es fino, elegante y conciso. Es una joya rústica que tiene valor por sí mismo, un pedazo de pan artesanal bien hecho, una copa de vino con uva recién procesada. Nada de adornos, nada de sabores complejos, nada de mezclas raras.

Nadie puede negar la genialidad que hay en ese podium. La destreza con que da las indicaciones.

Muchos otros maestros hablan en italiano queriendo imitar a los grandes maestros, a los verdaderos, pero Yuuri no, habla lo más claramente posible, lo preciso. Imita sonidos tanto como debe imitarlos para que sus músicos entiendan. Ayuda a afinar instrumentos, tiene buen oído, y suele cargar con su violín, y cuando se debe de usar piano se toma la molestia de darle las indicaciones al pianista con su propio ejemplo pero respetando, siempre, el estilo de los solistas que selecciona con cuidado y esmero.

—Iniciaremos desde... donde está la "g" marcada, uno, dos, tres... seis arribas... —dice y todos revisan—. ¿Están todos ahí? —la mayoría asiente y Yuuri tiene medio trasero recargado del taburete, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, sus dedos aprietan el borde del suéter largo que usa color caqui de lana. Por esas fechas Austria es un lugar sumamente frío. Asiente, cuenta en japonés en su cabeza y alza la batuta soltando el borde del suéter para que todo inicie con serenísima tranquilidad y uniformidad, todos están muy atentos, pero es un violín el que se atrasa y vuelven a iniciar.

Mila Babicheva es la administradora de la orquesta y directora del teatro, por lo cual tiene un acceso total a los ensayos, así como a cada una de las intervenciones que Yuuri tiene con sus músicos. Se mantiene recargada en la pared más alejada del escenario a un lado de la puerta de entrada principal. Hay algunos trabajadores del teatro que observan el ensayo y otros que pasan y se van porque siempre hay cosas que hacer. Mila tiene antojo de un cigarrillo pero no puede fumar en el recinto. Está casada hace cinco años con Yuri Plisetsky, un ruso virtuoso del violín que tiene su base ahí mismo en Austria pero, como suele ocurrir con gente de talentos, los genios musicales, a veces lo requieren en otras partes del mundo y compartirlo es algo que ha aprendido a hacer.

De hecho, tanto Mila como Yuri son personas que la idea de compartir no les cae mal, por el contrario, de ahí viene la estabilidad de su noviazgo de diez años y ahora su matrimonio que no sufre fracturas de ningún tipo. La pelirroja es una mujer de curvas pronunciadas, altura, porte y elegancia, es muy inteligente, nunca tuvo talento para tocar ningún instrumento pero siempre tuvo buen ojo para los negocios y buen oído para la música, el buen gusto fue algo que adquirió de su familia y varios años después se encuentra ahí vestida en un Valentino observando el ensayo de su orquesta. Le gusta como suena, y se regodea que su teatro sigue siendo de los más grandes del mundo y con una audiencia envidiable. Su sueño siempre había sido dirigir el Bolshói pero la gran Lilia Baranovskaya era la perra que no soltaba ese trozo de carne ni siquiera cuando ya pisaba la edad del retiro.

Mila sonríe cuando ve la espalda de Yuuri enderezarse, conoce esa postura y sabe que está incómodo, cambia de posición e interrumpe la interpretación de la flauta para dar más instrucciones.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber si ya te lo llevaste a la cama.

—Nunca ha sido algo que te importe... —responde ella en voz baja a la persona que se ha colado a su lado desde hace un rato pero apenas habló.

—Que nunca dijera nada no significaba que no me importe... no soy Yuri.

—No... no lo eres.. Mi Yura no es tan idiota y cabeza dura como tú... —dice sonriendo la mujer mirando de reojo al hombre que le saca una cabeza de altura gracias a los altos tacones de sus zapatillas que usa para trabajar—. Me dijeron que te habían visto hace dos semanas en la apertura de la temporada pero no pensé que fueras realmente tú... ¿Qué demonios quieres, Nikiforov?

—Estudiamos juntos y así me tratas... —comenta con fingido resentimiento y Mila niega volviendo sus ojos hacia Yuuri que ahora hace ruidos explicando como quiere la salida y la entrada de la flauta, el flautista se ve frustrado pero Yuuri busca otra vez palabras adecuadas para decirle que lo estaba haciendo desganado sin que sonara a acusación. Viktor observa la espalda de Yuuri y su postura le dice más cosas de lo que le dicen a Mila, sonríe de lado—. Hoy vine a verte a ti —masculla Viktor mirando a la mujer directamente.

—Los homosexuales no son mi tipo —argumenta con franqueza la mujer y Viktor se debe cubrir la boca porque está a punto de soltar una carcajada, Yuuri le va a meter la batuta por el culo si lo hace, así que se reprime lo mejor que puede.

—Lo dice la esposa del hombre que se da al patinador Kazajo.

—Otabek es una excepción a la regla... —sentencia Mila y después suspira, empieza a agotarse. Viktor Nikiforov siempre la agota, es difícil llevarle el paso—. Vamos a mi oficina si es que te diste la vuelta para hablar conmigo.

Y Viktor no parece estar en desacuerdo.

La oficina de la mujer se encuentra pasando uno de los pasillos principales, en la parte trasera del teatro junto con todas las oficinas administrativas. Hay unos treinta cubículos y diez oficinas individuales, la más grande obviamente es la de Babicheva que entra para después dejar entrar a Viktor, lo deja sentarse en los cómodos sillones estilo Luis XV que tiene originales, su secretaria sirve café para su jefa y jugo para el invitado.

—Quiero que inviertas en mi nueva sinfonía —suelta sin calentar el terreno y Mila le dedica una mirada directa.

—No —responde sin dudarlo—. ¿Es todo?

—¿No?

—Sí, es todo, no voy a invertir en tu sinfonía.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Viktor incrédulo.

—Porque si acepto va a ser un montón de trabajo... además, estamos iniciando con esta temporada, son veinte conciertos en los que quiero que se centre Yuuri, no lo quiero disperso trabajando en otra obra que nunca se ha escuchado, y la siguiente temporada ya la tenemos planificada y será...

—"El lago de los cisnes" y "El cascanueces" —interrumpe Viktor antes de que la pelirroja dijo algo—. Demonios, Tchaikovsky está muerto hace años, imagina tremendo pedazo de cretino.

—Tú estarás muerto y te aseguro que no dejarás de joder así que están a mano...

Viktor se acerca más a ella.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero entrará?

—Nunca haz hecho nada por dinero, Viktor, ni tú ni yo, los dos somos la misma clase de personas... antes de ser el infeliz que eres, eres mi amigo y te conozco —deja la taza de lado—. A Giacometti y a ti los conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que son de la clase de sujetos egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismo... y sé que todo esto lo estás haciendo porque quieres recuperar a Yuuri... te asustó el compromiso, te sentías ahogado, te fuiste con la excusa de "crear música", ahora regresas y lo quieres de vuelta... —Mila niega—. Giacometti y yo dejamos que lo tuvieras y haces esto... —resopla casi ofendida—. Te lo di una vez, no te lo volveré a ceder, Viktor.

—No lo hag-

Ella se ríe divertida y se cubre los labios carnosos y rojos.

—No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, Vitya —ladea el rostro—. ¿Ya se te olvido quién te ayudó en tu número para conquistar al maestro? —mira directamente sus ojos—. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que lo que sentías por Yuuri no era amor, no estaba ni cerca de serlo porque tú no quieres a nadie más... Vitya solo quiere a Vitya y si Yuuri se adaptó fue para entrar en tu mundo, y ahora que entró lo sacaste de alguna u otra manera... —niega para después ver su reloj—. ¿Quieres financiamiento y apoyo para tu obra? Convence a Yuuri de que firme otro año más con nuestra orquesta y mandaremos a la tumba la siguiente temporada a Tchaikovsky —ella se incorpora.

Viktor no se mueve de su lugar con los ojos clavados en la mesita.

—Amo a Yuuri, Mila.

Ella no le responde, la puerta se abre, es la secretaria de la mujer.

—Minako está esperándola, señora —dice la tímida mujer y Mila asiente.

—Escucha, Viktor... no dudo que hayas cambiado, hayas aprendido de tus errores y demás pero... no puedes usar a la gente a tu conveniencia y después desecharlo y luego volver a buscarlos... eso es cruel, y Yuuri no es ningún niño que vaya a caer fácilmente otra vez... si lo quieres, si de verdad lo quieres... pídele directamente el divorcio y después háblale de tu pieza, antes solo encontraras hostilidad —suelta para tomar la tablet que tiene en su escritorio para salir a reunirse con la coréografa del ballet del teatro.

Viktor ni siquiera lo piensa, sólo se incorpora para salir un rato después de la oficina.

El ruso conoce los ritmos de Yuuri, sabe que es muy puntual y no le sorprende que el ensayo termine a la hora exacta. Ve salir de a poco a los músicos. La oscuridad de la zona de las butacas del anfiteatro de ensayos le brinda el perfecto escondite para no ser localizado hasta que el escenario se desahoga y solo queda Yuuri que sigue anotando sus apreciaciones del ensayo.

Yuuri es dedicado y le gusta conocer a todos sus músicos, sus manías, sus estilos, sus formas y sus personalidades. Fuera del escenario quizás sea un tipo distante y distraído, pero todo lo que hay sobre el escenario es lo importante para él.

—¿Ya podemos hablar? —Yuuri suspira, casi cansado.

Desde la ultima pelea en plena vía pública decidió no hablar con Viktor, ni siquiera responderle los mensajes, así que se dice que es suficiente de estar huyendo. No hace falta que se mueva porque Viktor llega delante de él.

Yuuri recoge sus cosas con calma para evitar verlo al rostro.

—Recién terminé de leer tus partituras y están incompletas —sentencia con voz suave.

—Ayúdame a terminarlas —responde Viktor.

El japonés suspira profundamente y acaricia el puente de su nariz sacándose los lentes.

—Soy director de orquesta, Viktor, no compositor —masculla.

—Puedes ser lo que tú quieras... —contradice Viktor y Yuuri sonríe divertido.

—Intenté ser el esposo de alguien y fue un fiasco —comenta y Viktor sonríe con amargura.

Ambos sonríen y el de cabello oscuro vuelve a guardar sus cosas. Viktor lo observa con serenidad, no se mueve de su sitio y busca la mirada del japonés cuando éste se echa su mochila a su espalda.

—Estoy ocupado, de verdad... quisiera ayudarte pero iniciaré con...

—El lago de los cisnes y El cascanueces... Tchaikovsky ¿es más importante que yo?

Yuuri sonríe de medio lado otra vez divertido.

—Más importante y más agradable.

—Está muerto.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera molesta acosándome día y noche, hostigándome con llamadas, mensajes y correos —acusa Yuuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes un punto, dejaré de hacerlo... o al menos me gustaría decir eso... y lo haría si al menos respondieras un mensaje.

El director se queda pensativo y asiente con una suave afirmación de cabeza.

—Tienes un punto...

—Hablé con Babicheva y me dijo que podían cambiar la programación porque se trata de mí, porque somos viejos amigos y me tiene mucha estima, y como debes de saber está "incompleta" y si el plan es que se estrene la siguiente temporada... pues necesitaría tu ayuda.

—¿Eso te dijo Mila? —Yuuri ahora parecía un poco desconcertado.

—No con esas palabras pero en esencia... sí —La respuesta de Viktor es convincente y Yuuri que lo conoce muy bien, desconfía, Viktor sabe que no puede mentirle a Yuuri pero ha captado su atención y alza las manos—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Vine primero con ella, y no vino conmigo a decírtelo porque estaba hablando con Minako...

Para Yuuri tiene sentido y suspira profundamente.

—Entonces... si es orden de ella —se queda otra vez pensativo y baja la cabeza, el rostro de Nikiforov es casi un poema, pero lo cambia a uno serio cuando los ojos caoba de Yuuri lo estudian. Trata de relajarse para que no lo delaten sus gestos y Yuuri bufa—. Dioses... los inversionistas se le irán al cuello... pero supongo que algún encanto te debe de ver la gente para que siempre logres lo que quieres...

Viktor no contradice nada de lo que Yuuri argumenta y lo acompaña a la salida del teatro. Su madre siempre le había dicho que siempre era mejor ser astuto que guapo, y él era astuto y era guapo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	5. Prokofiev

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Tchaikovsky**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Prokofiev.**

.

.

.

—Se pronuncia "Prokofia", aunque se escribe de esa manera —explicó un día Viktor a Sara Crispino, una prominente violinista que le había cautivado de primera mano, el ruso había caído ante la elegancia y la sutileza de los cambios en el violín de la chica, y es que los ojos de Viktor no tenían filtro para la belleza física pero si para aquella que era más difícil de percibir pero que al mismo tiempo era evidente de forma egoísta para todos los demás. Ella era primer violín dentro de la orquesta de estudiantes del conservatorio que estudiaba dónde el virtuoso director de orquesta Yuuri Katsuki daba clases.

—Sé cómo se pronuncia "Prokófiev" —dijo Sara, riéndose coqueta mientras empujaba con su hombro a Viktor que estaba sentado enseguida de ella—. Sólo quería saber cómo es que se escribía su nombre con tu lenguaje...

—¿Su lenguaje? ¿Te refieres al ruso? —cuestionó Viktor curioso mirando a la chica que solo asintió varias veces.

—Oh, eso... —masculló y tomó nuevamente el lápiz pero antes de poder escribir escuchó un golpe seco desde el frente donde el director de la orquesta daba las indicaciones a los concertistas ahí reunidos.

—Se escribe de esta manera, y no se llama "lenguaje", se llama alfabeto... y el ruso es un alfabeto variable del alfabeto cirílico —habló Yuuri desde el frente donde la tiza escribía el nombre del compositor—, cuenta de treinta y tres letras oficialmente desde 1918... si quedó resuelta su duda, Crispino... ¿podemos iniciar? —cuestionó firmemente, sin ninguna emoción en particular, pues no era asunto suyo el cómo y por qué sus alumnos se relacionaban. Viktor sonrió de medio lado mientras que sentía a Sara enardecer a su lado, con el cuerpo tenso y los puños cerrados. La mirada de todos sobre ellos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio seguido de más silencio, mientras que Katsuki se acomodaba sus lentes de pasta azul sin quitar la presión invisible de su mirada de la italiana.

—Podemos continuar —concedió la chica y el japonés asintió borrando el nombre del compositor ruso antes de seguir dando las indicaciones para la siguiente pieza en la que la orquesta iba a trabajar.

El gesto tenso, la mirada fría y estricta, no había sido la primera vez que Viktor provocara esa reacción en Yuuri, habían sido muchas cosas hasta que Katsuki fue consciente de sus propios sentimientos y de las provocaciones, cuando Viktor abre los ojos se da cuenta que si intenta algo como eso solo logrará que Yuuri se aleje. Antes había funcionado, ahora no es tan fácil hacer enojar a Yuuri por celos. Se había ganado el desganó y el desinterés del director, no obstante, Nikiforov no era consciente de los auténticos hechos. Siempre había sido un alma totalmente libre que pocas, o ninguna, veces se hacía realmente responsable de sus acciones, pues todas actuaban en consecuencia de sus sentimientos y deseos.

Viktor no sabe si recuerda eso porque ahora ve a Yuuri corregir a la violinista que hace lo mejor que puede. La corrige con la misma puntualidad con la que corrigió a Sarah en su momento, o quizás es porque están practicando el segundo concierto para violín de Prokofiev. Le trae recuerdos lejanos y los saborea de a poco, de tomarlos de golpe le provocaría mareos, así como los que sufre por la noche.

—Muy bien... —susurra Yuuri mientras alza la mano, y las memorias huyen de Viktor que sonríe levemente encantado.

Ese día lo ha seguido hasta el Conservatorio de Viena, a pesar de que su contrato es únicamente con el teatro de Viena, existe una cláusula especial que a Yuuri le permite impartir cátedra en el conservatorio. En lo particular no siente un real apego por enseñar, y de hecho, su peor malestar nació en una clase con un virtuoso de la música que se "enamoró" de él, no obstante, guardarse sus conocimientos que presuntamente dicen sin muchos, lo ve como un desperdicio y trata de transmitir todo lo posible a las nuevas generaciones.

A Katsuki no le gusta hablar de los muchos estudiantes prodigios a los que ha enseñado, ni mucho menos se jacta de presumir de lo querido que ha llegado a ser ante la nueva ola de concertistas que plagan el escenario mundial, pero se siente satisfecho que su escuela sirve y más de uno puede utilizar sus enseñanzas para transmitir sus emociones.

—Bien —repite una vez más en voz muy baja pues los músicos llevan buen ritmo. Ha tardado el tres meses en que los chicos de la orquesta del conservatorio aprendan y ejecuten de modo adecuado el primer movimiento del concierto, en la orquesta sinfónica nacional tardarían tres semanas, sin embargo todo es parte del proceso de aprendizaje. Sin contar que es la primera vez que esa orquesta toca en conjunto, el director del conservatorio, había solicitado a Katsuki que hiciera los cambios pertinentes en la orquesta principal del conservatorio, y Yuuri, siendo Yuuri, había cambiado a todos los músicos: Entre dramas, lágrimas y gritos, dejó de lado todo abuso de poder y favoritismo para dejar únicamente al talento puro.

Y como talento puro, él tenía que refinarlo.

—Prokofiev es un disparo en el pie —susurra Viktor cuando se acerca a Yuuri durante el descanse que el propio director le ha dado a sus estudiantes—. Al menos el segundo concierto, hay demasiados cambios.

Yuuri lo ve y suspira bebiendo de su agua, hunde los hombros mientras que traga el agua para después tirar la botella.

—Si no pueden hacerlo, entonces no deben estar aquí... —suspira y los ojos del japonés se fijan en el ruso—. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Bueno —Viktor se acerca—. Ayer ya no pude ir al ensayo en el teatro.

—No te pedí que fueras cada vez que tuvieras nada que hacer.

—¿Por qué me sigues tratando como s fuera tu enemigo?

El japonés abre mucho los ojos y se queda callado, antes de suspirar.

—Dioses... no lo puedo creer... —inquiere en voz baja y niega—. Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías así que... —toma aire y suspira—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ver cuándo nos podemos juntar para revisar las partituras.

Sus ojos se encuentran, Yuuri entrecierra la mirada y posterior a ello niega mientras que empuja un poco a Viktor para poder caminar hacia el baranda del balcón, están en la terraza del conservatorio. La sala de ensayos está en la parte más alta del edificio, así que el lugar es perfecto para tomar aire. Los ojos caoba del japonés recorren la ciudad y después se fijan en el río que se ve más allá.

—Supongo que como el buen acosador que eres sabes dónde vivo.

—Me gustaría decir que no, y sería lo más correcto pero... a este paso creo que terminarías dándome la dirección de algún barrio peligroso con tal de que te deje en paz.

Viktor sonríe pues le arranca una sonrisa a Yuuri que asiente caprichosamente.

—Tienes razón. Entonces... ¿sabes o no dónde vivo?

—Sé donde vives —reafirma el ruso y el japonés se queda pensando un poco más, su gesto es profundo, entrecierra la mirada y arruga sus labios un momentos, cierra los párpados por completo y chasquea la lengua.

—Ven hoy por la tarde, mañana tengo concierto en el teatro.

—¿Presentarán a Dvorak, verdad? —sonríe otra vez el ruso y el japonés hace un movimiento afirmativo con la mirada. Hay un silencio momentáneo, y Yuuri sospecha la intención de Viktor pero no lo invita.

—Ven hoy por la tarde, y de momento, déjame de seguir, o llamare a la policía —amenaza muy serio el moreno antes de dejarle la botella del agua contra el pecho para después entrar.

Los ojos polares del ruso ven a la menuda figura de Yuuri andar hacia la puerta para regresar al recinto. En la bolsa trasera de su pantalón lleva su batuta y la toma cuando abre la puerta. Recuerda, de pronto, que una vez el propio Yuuri le dijo que desde que había visto Harry Potter no puede dejar de pensarse como un mago a punto de lanzar un encantamiento. Sigue sonriendo. Si escarba un poco más en sus recuerdos, es fácil encontrar el de aquella noche en que los dos estaban muy borrachos y Yuuri movió su batuta como si fuera una varita mágica y de pronto dijo: Desnuditis totalis.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? —preguntó Viktor mientras se partía de la risa recargado del sillón del departamento que compartían.

—Que te desnudes... un encantamiento para que te desnudes... totales... —dijo Yuuri en ese tono de borracho en el que confundía el inglés con su lengua natal y servía para que Viktor se siguiera revolcando de la risa.

Había sido feliz, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Saca su cajetilla de cigarrillos para encender uno y empezar a fumar. Cierra los ojos y se imagina a la chica que es solista acomodar la almohadilla del violín sobre su hombro antes de empezar a tocar, puede ver a Yuuri prepararse para dirigir la entrada segundos después y comenzar a entretejer toda esa imagen, la maravillosa estampa que Prokofiev dejó para el mundo.

Se queda un rato más saboreando la música que las instrucciones de Yuuri hacen, se le estruja el estómago y da un trago en seco porque la imagen de Yuuri enardeciendo le envuelve. La música de Yuuri le llena y él solo sabe respirar para no ahogarse. No importa si son novatos o músicos experimentados, bajo la batuta de Yuuri todos suenan como dioses. Decide irse cuando el cigarrillo se consume y el hambre le cubre el cuerpo.

Un emparedado y un delicioso café vienés, aprovecha la cercanía de la casa de Yuuri con el café Hawelka, así que estando rodeado de un ambiente tranquilo revisa sus partituras mientras come. Apenas termina su platillo fuerte no duda en pedir un postre, y después otro, y luego otro más, una bebida. Un poco de licor. Cierra sus ojos a veces para concentrarse y se imagina a Yuuri en el podium moviéndose como si su cuerpo fuera un instrumento musical más, el instrumento desde donde vienen todos los sonidos del mundo. Deja caer su mano sobre la mesita color marrón, sobre sus anotaciones y mueve sus dedos siguiendo las partituras en su cabeza, escucha su sinfonía, y se le eriza la piel porque suena bien, pero de pronto esa música se convierte en la de alguien más. Ya no es Viktor Nikiforov, sino Sergei Prokofiev, y el otro ruso está parado a lado de Yuuri en se podium, susurrándole al oído y Yuuri escuchando, una dramática luz señalando al director de orquesta antes de alzar su mano y dar las indicaciones a sus músicos.

Viktor abre los ojos de golpe en el momento en que el cuerpo de Sergei se gira hacia él abruptamente, un ladrón siendo pillado en medio del hurto, el rostro del maestro, un rostro al que se le pueden ver las cuencas de los ojos vacías, el rostro demacrado y la dentadura al aire sin piel que le cubra los amarillentos dientes. Jadea y ve hacia todos lados, pero arrastra la silla en el momento en que se da cuenta que no está solo. Yuuri lo mira fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra el japonés y Viktor se siente confundido.

—¿No estabas en el conservatorio? —pregunta con voz angustiada.

Yuuri mira hacia la ventana, y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le ha ido al ruso, que se apresura a buscar su teléfono y ve que pasan de las siete.

—Vamos —inquiere Yuuri y Viktor se incorpora recogiendo sus anotaciones, que hasta ese momento nota que no son varias, sino muchas. De verdad ha perdido noción de tiempo y espacio, paga apenas le llevan la cuenta y sigue a Yuuri que lleva una bolsa de cartón entre sus manos.

—¿Y tu bicicleta? —susurra Viktor caminando a lado de Yuuri.

—La dejé hoy en casa —comunica. La verdad es que se ha ido en taxi o ha utilizado el servicio de transporte privado del teatro con tal de evadir la presencia de Viktor.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

Yuuri se ríe sin dejar de caminar.

—En realidad no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que tu habilidad de acosador había llegado al extremo de que sabías que en Hawelka siempre vengo a comprar pan y mi cena —comenta pasando por las puertas altas del café para salir de ahí, dejan atrás la cálida luz amarilla que se refleja en las paredes crema con relieves en las orillas cafés. Yuuri gira su mirada para ver el establecimiento, sólo para tener la excusa de ver a Viktor, y sonríe suavemente—. ¿Te quedaste dormido, eh? Debes estar trabajando muy duro en esa sinfonía tuya... —susurra aún caminando hacia el edificio donde vive que es justo cruzando la calle.

Viktor tuerce los labios.

—Siempre me esmero en cada una de mis composiciones.

—Escuche la que hiciste para esa película, fue una pena que no te nominaran —susurra sincero.

—No eras el director.

Y el buen humor se le cae a Yuuri que decide no decir nada más, aunque le encantaría poder decirle todo, pero es el "adulto" en esa relación y solo corre por la calle al cruzarla, Viktor le sigue de cerca. Las farolas de la calle se encienden mientras que el japonés busca su llave para entrar al edificio y después usar las escaleras hasta su apartamento.

El cuerpo de Viktor se relaja de golpe al sentir a Yuuri en cada esquina de ese lugar. Es bastante pequeño pero acogedor hasta en el polvo acumulado en la parte más alta del mueble donde seguramente Yuuri no alcanza a limpiar. Se ilumina apenas dan un paso al interior. Todo es color blanco. Hay una lampara que cuelga del alto techo con sombra blanca, un mueble con cajones entre las dos ventanas alargadas, un escritorio de madera sencillo con muchas hojas de papel y un corcho frente a él. Un sillón blanco, un librero con muchos libros de tapas de diferentes colores, algunos están en el piso. Viktor se acerca, caminando casi de puntitas porque es un lugar etéreo, y Yuuri ha dudado en si permitirle ingresar en su pequeño nido, pero no le ha quedado de otra que enfrentar el problema para cesar el ataque constante.

—¿Quieres café? —pregunta Yuuri y Viktor sigue la voz hasta un pasillo, tiene entre sus manos un libro que ha recogido del piso. Es un libro que habla sobre la vida de Prokofiev, es extraño conseguir un libro biográfico de ese autor en específico, pues es conocido pero desconocido en comparación del sordo del "sol sol sol mi". Se deja guiar hasta el sitio donde ha escuchado la voz de Yuuri y lo encuentra en una cocina pequeña donde apenas entran dos personas. Todo limpio y ordenado.

—Sí, quiero café —dice Viktor.

Yuuri se sorprender de verlo ahí, sus ojos bajan al libro rojo que mantiene el ruso entre sus manos y decide ignorar que Viktor está ahí, respirando su aire, pisando su suelo, tocando sus cosas, mientras no lo empiece a respirar, pisar y tocar a él, todo estará bien. Se apresura en colocar la cafetera con dos pastillas para hacer latte expreso y saca las tazas.

El silencio los envuelve y Yuuri lo llena con él moviéndose por la pequeña cocina acomodando las pocas cosas que están fuera de su lugar, y Viktor lo atenta con la mirada, la escena le suena familiar y sonríe, recarga su cabeza de un estante mientras sus ojos delinean la figura del japonés.

—Perdón —susurra Viktor y Yuuri se detiene.

Una descarga eléctrica lo hace quedarse quieto, ni siquiera respira, solo se mantiene. Tiene que apretar en su mano el pote con sal que estaba por guardar, y alcanza a ver el veneno para ratas que está al fondo junto a la harina que pocas veces usa. Lo mantiene ahí con la esperanza de un día equivocarse y envenenarse para acabar con todo eso, pero ahora le parece más útil usarlo en unos pancakes para Viktor y así aliviar el dolor que le está haciendo pasar.

Sus ojos se vuelven lentamente hacia el ruso.

—¿Perdón por qué? —pregunta Yuuri ladeando el rostro antes de cerrar las puertas de su despensa.

—Por lo que te hice, yo... no fue mi intención hacerte daño, solo era un mocoso estúpido.

Yuuri muerde su labio y sonríe.

—Cuando me casé contigo a pesar de que mucha gente me dijo que no lo hiciera, yo estaba consiente de que eras un mocoso estúpido, Viktor —resuelve Yuuri al mismo tiempo que tomaba el veneno para dejarlo sobre la mesita y colocar en su lugar la sal. Toma nuevamente el veneno para meterlo bajo el zinc de lavar los trastes—. Ya no tiene importancia —murmura.

—Sí la tiene... y creo que no te había perdón.

—Bueno... —Yuuri se incorpora por completo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ya lo hiciste... si te sientes mejor, una vez que terminemos con esto de la sinfonía, hablemos del divorcio apropiadamente para que pueda seguir haciendo mi vida lejos de ti.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	6. Dvorak

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Tchaikovsky**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Dvorak**

.

.

.

—¿Divorcio? —pregunta Viktor como si fuese una palabra en otro idioma que no dominara y Yuuri asiente mientras que sirve el café para ambos, y empieza a preparar su propio café—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré? —cuestiona bastante directo.

Y Yuuri siente un golpe de trompetas, flautas y todos los instrumentos de viento. Muerde sus labios y no entiende cómo Viktor logra ser tan egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo hace que su corazón se acelere, obligándolo a apartar la mirada y alejarse dos pasos porque Viktor se ha puesto de pie. Mira hacia cualquier lado y aún así lo siente cerca, sabe perfectamente qué mirada debe estar poniendo, y no quiere ver porque muy probablemente acabe derritiéndose. Es algo que no se puede permitir, porque si lo hace terminará cayendo en lo mismo de siempre y eso mismo de siempre es lo que ha tratado de errradicar durante esos meses viviendo ahí.

Pero la curiosidad puede más y cuando vuelve lentamente la mirada, viktor está ahí, a un suspiro de él.

—¿De verdad quieres el divorcio? —pregunta el ruso y es capaz de sentir el aroma de su colonia porque lo ha acorralado contra la barra de la cocina y Yuuri se sostiene firmemente para no perder el piso, y asiente convencido. Le ha costado muchas noches de llanto y tardes de frustración llegar a esa convicción inquebrantable, así que no cede con facilidad y vuelve a apartar la mirada apenas siente a Viktor moverse, respirar, existir.

Viktor sonríe, porque esa negativa solo significa una cosa: Que a Yuuri le importa. De otra manera ni siquiera se habría interesado en investigar los requisitos para cumplir con el divorcio. La palabra no lo asusta, lo reta y para él es suficiente el tiempo que le dedicará para corregir su sinfonía. Se aleja como gato que ha logrado robar una tajada del pastel de atún y se va rumeando hacia su asiento.

—Vale, después hablamos de eso, ahora... las partituras —saca las mismas del bolso interno de su abrigo y Yuuri se siente, momentáneamente, en puerto seguro. Puede respirar pero procura no hacerlo con profundidad o terminará envenenado de la estela de aroma que Viktor ha dejado a su paso y en cambio solo contiene el aliento, piensa en Dvorak que presentará al día siguiente con la sinfónica de la ciudad, lo ha preparado durante mucho tiempo como para que lo arruine ahora sólo porque Viktor se ha presentado ante él y le ha dicho que no quiere el divorcio, sea lo que sea que signifique aquella aseveración para Nikiforov. Regresa hasta le mesa donde Viktor lo espera con las hojas donde tiene las anotaciones, con su taza hasta la mesa.

Pasan las siguientes dos horas discutiendo.

Queda de lado el asuento sentimental y Yuuri se ha vuelto a calzar los pantalones de director. Señala uno a uno los puntos débiles que ve en la sinfonía, hace observaciones frías y calculadas que él ha notado, y Viktor serio tuerce los labios, enfadados, porque odia que critiquen su obra, pero acepta de alguna manera cada una de los señalamientos, cierra los ojos no porque ignore a Yuuri, sino porque en su cabeza está buscando soluciones a los problemas, mientras más se concentra más clara puede oir las notas musicales de la sinfornía que está creando. Puede ver perfectamente los dedos tensos y precisos de los violinistas, la mirada concisa de los chelistas, todo en su conjunto debe sonar perfecto. Cierra los ojos para recrear esa escena más audaz, más nítida, más perfecta y sonríe porque es fácil recrear todo con Yuuri dirigiendo la batuta, vestido con su traje oscuro y el cabello perfectamente peinado, la sonrisa torcida de satisfacción de saber que hizo un buen trabajo.

—¿Qué opinas? —pregunta Yuuri y Viktor sale de sus ensoñasiones momentáneas.

—Cambiaré la cadencia... —susurra Viktor y anota sobre las partituras.

—La primera parte es muy emotiva... considera que los violines cierren la primera parte, y la segunda abra flauta.

—Al revés me gusta más.

—Con violines cerrando y flauta abriendo será mucho mejor el contraste —replica Yuuri y Viktor frunce el ceño. Yuuri le sostiene la mirada sin titubear y el ruso acaba por suspirar profundamente porque sabe que no lograra ganar esa pelea. Hace más anotaciones.

—Jamás te rindes, ¿no?

—No soy tan persistente como tú, pero.. cuando sé que tengo razón... —deja la idea incompleta y Viktor sonríe.

Siguen repasando las partituras y Yuuri hace más observaciones, para él es fácil recrear los sonidos en su cabeza sin necesidad de escucharlos en vivo, y Viktor aprecia cada uno de los comentarios, es renuente, cualquiera sería renuente, pero lo agradece. Realmente, porque aunque le duela reconocer que su obra necesita mejoras, puede ver la belleza en la pieza que es cercenada. Yuuri hace anotaciones de tecnicimos y Nikiforov ve con buenos ojos como el director de orquesta ha empezado a hacer anotaciones también.

Yuuri mueve las manos como si dirigiera a toda su orquesta y hace ruidos simulando los instrumentos, han acordado no ir por el piano o el violín porque es tarde y seguramente algún vecino se pondrá sensible y todo aquello podría acabar bastante mal, pero se prometen que mañana lo harán en el teatro para ver qué tal suena en conjunto.

El reloj de Yuuri marca las 3:50 am. Pero han llegado a la cúspide de la segunda parte, y ninguno de los dos concibe parar porque se han excitado. El lenguahe de la música los envuelve, no hay ningún instrumento sonando pero en sus cabeza todos la orquesta para ellos, y son capaces de escuchar el sonido de las hojas de la partitura cambiarse.

—Y si... si es muy suave el sonido de los violines para hacerle contraste a la flauta... ¿qué te parece? —pregunta Viktor.

El japonés cierra los ojos tararea basado en las partituras se mueve un poco adelante y hacia atrás, imagina a los concertistas vestidos de negro con sus violines tocando muy suave las notas y al fondo a la flauta elegida para el solo. Es un sonido hermoso, y a Yuuri se le enchina la piel, suspira. No quiere reconocerlo pero debe de bufar para asentir.

—Vale, vale... suena bien.

El ruso no puede evitar reír antes de hacer las correcciones adecuadas, se las muestra a Yuuri que las lee, las tararea. Está tentato en ir por su violín pero será un desperdicio. ¿Qué tan impropio se verá llamando a los músicos para que a esa hora de la madrugada acudan a su minúsculo apartamento para tocar una obra que aún no tiene pies ni cabeza? Desiste de su idea y solo se queda con la versión en su imaginación. Asiente a Viktor y el japonés termina por reír suavemente.

—Mañana le pediremos a la orquesta que lo toque para ver que tal suena —promete y a Viktor le basta para gemir emocionado, Yuuri sonríe en consecuencia.

—Es tarde... —inquiere incorporándose para recoger la taza vacía de ambos—. Te puedes quedar a dormir... el sillón es cómodo si quieres —señala sin ninguna intención oculta.

Viktor sonríe de pronto.

—Me imagino que tu cama debe ser aún más cómoda.

—Lo es —suelta Yuuri mientras abre una puerta corrediza pegada a la puerta de entrada, de ahí saca un juego de cobijas y almohadas—. Mucho muy cómoda... —se acerca a Viktor para empujarle la sábana y la almohada—. Descansa... —sentencia antes de caminar a su pieza para cerrar la puerta casi de golpe. A Viktor solo le queda suspirar un poco derrotado, Yuuri no cederá pero él tampoco desistirá. Se tira al sillón tarareando la melodía de su sinfonía mientras sus dedos presionan su vientre por encima de la sábana. Todo huele a Yuuri y eso parece avivar su inspiración. Le falta el aire porque trata de retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible dándose cuenta lo mucho que ha extrañado ese particular aroma y se retuerce un poquito conlas venas llenas de felicidad y alegría. De pronto se queda quieto y suspira porque se ha prometido mantener el espíritu en alto y positivo no sabe que tan buena idea será seguir insistiendo con la intensidad conque lo está haciendo ahora. Ama a Yuuri, de eso no tiene duda, pero Yuuri está muy lastimado, dolido, y es su culpa.

¿De verdad podrá resarcir todo ese daño o lo más inteligente será simplemente hacerse a un lado y permitir que Yuuri sea feliz a su manera?

.

Viktor vuelve a ser un adolescente al ver a Yuuri parado frente a la orquesta que se ha puesto sus mejores trajes. Todos de negro con traje, sin distinción de género. Es un maravilloso espectáculo visual. Es pulcro, llano, liso. Está sentado en la butaca del balcón privado que le ha logrado a sacar a Mila, como forma de chantaje, y se sienta en el borde de la butaca cuando Yuuri da sus últimas indicaciones. Los ojos del asiático parecen aún más afilados y sus manos se alzan lentas. La gente contiene la respiración antes de unirse a un gemido comunitario al instante en que un violento movimiento se iniciará la música. La creación del universo tuvo que ser igual: Dios moviendo su mano con fuerza para originar el halo divino que diera vida a todo rastro de luz en la tierra. La música se crea y no puedes despegar tus ojos de los movimientos concisos llenos de una silenciosa pero arrolladora energía, no, lo contrario, el magnetísmo que atrae a la energía para hacer algo mayor.

Dvorak siempre ha sido la piedra angular dentro de los programas que Yuuri maneja, no es su favorito, pero Dvorak es la constante. Específicamente esa pieza, el cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Dvorak, también conocida como "Sinfonía del nuevo mundo". Algunas veces podía incluir a Beethoven (pocas veces en realidad), casi nunca a Chopin, Wagner, Mozart y Liszt más seguido, pero Dvorak, él no podía faltar, abajo, en la sombra de los grandes que solía ejecutar. Casi nadie prestaba a la maestría y los maravillosos detalles que solía hacer y cambiar con cada orquesta nueva porque todos se enfocaban en los grandes maestros, composiciones que están sobrevaloradas y con más arreglos de los que han sido pedidos por diferentes maestros. Pero Dvorak, la historia ni la cultura habían hecho justicia al compositor, y por tal motivo, a Viktor le parece que cada vez que Yuuri comanda la pieza de Dvorak, es como si tratara de arrancarle la grandeza para mostrarselo al público. Tan hermoso.

—Pareces particularmente emocionado escuchando a Dvorak ¿o es que quizás estás viendo al maestro? —susurra alguien a lado de Viktor y éste suspira profundamente.

—Quizás son los dos... Yuuri tiene un modo particular de interpretar a Dvorak... si me preguntan diría que es su distintivo.

—Qué pobre concepto tienes del maestro —responde el hombre a lado del ruso mientras que utilizando sus binoculares de gala puede ver más de cerca a Yuuri—. Cualquiera diría que es su Mozart o su Tchaikovsky.

—Tchaikovsky y Dvorak son dos cosas diferentes, así como curriculum vitae y tarjeta de presentación, la tarjeta de presentación le pones esmero porque es tu contacto con el mundo y lo que en teoría deberían de recordar... y tu CV es... bueno, es donde demuestras todo lo que has ido recolectando durante años de trabajo duro... —mira al hombre a su lado cuando la sinfonía a su lado-. ¿Si me expliqué, Yuri?

El aludido es un hombre rubio, lleva el cabello largo y rubio amarrado en una cola baja por un listón delgado y nego, combina con el resto del conjunto de vestir de gala. Sus ojos claros observan al director que agradece al público con humildes reverencias, después la orquesta completa.

—Lo siento... cosas muy complejas no soy capaz de comprenderlas —agita la mano restándole importancia. Claro que ha entendido pero no le quiere dar el gusto al otro ruso, porque sería alabar su intelecto y lo odia, lo odia mucho, porque hizo llorar a Yuuri y a él le tocó recoger los pedazos en cada episodio de pánico y ansiedad que Yuuri atravesó, y ahora como si nada hubiera ocurrido se aparece ahí, le ha querido romper la cara apenas lo vio sentado expectante en aquella butaca, sin embargo, no estropearía el maravilloso concierto que Yuuri estaba dando. Habría más tiempo y más vida para borrarle la cara a golpes a Viktor Nikiforov, esa era la noche de Katsuki Yuuri.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


End file.
